


Elenora

by allislaughter



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Animals, Birds, Fluff, Fluffy February 2021, M/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: Oh so when Deacon tries to come home with a baby deathclaw it's a problem, but whenNickcomes home with a new pet...
Relationships: Deacon/Nick Valentine
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138028
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Elenora

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of [Fluffy February](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/)! Today's prompt: Adopting an animal.

He walks inside after a long day, and the first words out of his mouth are “No. No way.”

Nick frowns at him, pausing from what he’s doing. “I didn’t even say anything yet.”

Deacon sighs and shakes his head. “A  _ raven? _ You picked up a  _ raven?” _

“It, uh...” Nick clears his throat. “Followed me home.”

The raven squawks, indignant at the sudden loss of attention. It pecks at Nick’s hand until Nick returns to gently scratching it. Deacon glares in suspicion.

“Sooo, you want to adopt a  _ raven,” _ Deacon says. “A big ol’ corvid. An Institute Watcher?”

“I didn’t say I wanted to adopt it—” The raven squawks in protest and Nick sighs. “Though I may have been considering it.”

“...Wow,” Deacon says. “And I really thought our relationship dynamic would end with me bringing home a baby deathclaw and you telling me to put it back where I found it.”

“You mean like you tried to do last month before Sole told you off?”

“Aww, I told them to keep that our secret,” Deacon whines. “Oh well. But if I can’t have a pet deathclaw, I’m allowed to veto the Institute spy, aren’t I?”

“No,” Nick counters.

“Whaaat?”

“Elenora isn’t a spy.”

“...You  _ named _ it?”

“We checked her over and looked into her history,” Nick continues. “There’s a vault just south of the Commonwealth that had nothing but birds and other animals left in it. A sort of Noah’s Ark.” He chuckles. “I kind of wonder if that’s where Dogmeat came from.”

“...Yeah?” Deacon asks. “What was the experiment, then?”

“Don’t ask.”

Deacon frowns. “So ‘Elenora’ isn’t a spy. You’re sure? Because, you know, even with the Institute gone, I wouldn’t trust sharing living space with one of their watchers.”

“I’m sure,” Nick says. “Trust me, alright? Elenora is safe. Come over here.”

Deacon hesitates.

“Please,” Nick asks, in a tone so soft that Deacon can’t help but listen. Once Deacon makes it to Nick’s side, Elenora hops towards Deacon and looks up, at his face.

Deacon stares at her, looking for any sign of a camera now that he’s up close. All he can see is a way too intelligent bird making puppy dog eyes at him and trying to melt his stone cold heart.

“You sure?” Deacon asks again. “She could still be—”

“I’m sure.” Nick wraps his arm around Deacon’s shoulders and kisses his cheek. “And even if she was, she isn’t anymore.”

_ “Oh!” _ Deacon gasps.  _ “That’s _ the game we’re playing, huh? Were you lying to me about the vault?”

Nick grins. “A taste of your own medicine, hmm? Which truth would you rather believe? I  _ promise. _ We checked her over and she’s safe now. But if you’re still uncertain, I can leave her in someone else’s care...”

Deacon sighs. “Alright. I wouldn’t say this to just anyone, but... I’m trusting you.” He crouches down and points at Elenora. “Don’t blow this for us, okay?” He cracks a small smile as Elenora squawks in offense and struts away like a peacock. “D’aw..”.

Nick slumps his shoulders in relief. “Thank goodness. I was worried I taught her that trick for nothing.”

Deacon stands up and frowns. “The eyes thing?”

Nick smiles. “Quote the raven...”

“Nevermore!” Elenora calls back.

“Good girl,” Nick laughs, pulling a treat out of his pocket to reward her.

Deacon stares for a silent moment and then laughs and leans into Nick for support. “There’s a reason I fell for you.”

“Love you too, Deacon,” Nick chuckles, giving him another chance. “You’ll love Elenora. Trust me.”

“I’m trusting you. And maybe next time I find a baby deathclaw...”

“Fat chance.”

“Aww...”


End file.
